Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/LegendAqua/Sidequesting/Ice Cream making
Ok Stormies you know those Prize Pods you kept seeing in some parts of my walkthrough, well they come with a purpose... Production staff, the rewa- LA:RRRRrrr so at the end of this segment LA:The Stormies won't find out LA:Your saying all this on a microphone LA:and saying it to the entire Stormies...eh! LA: #_# LA:AAhhh never mind what i just said there Stormies hehehe Ok here are the locations for the Prize Pods!!! *Dwarf Woodlands: Gaspberry, Nutty Nut, Merry Dairy, Apple Pie, and Peach Fantasy **Terra: The Prize Pods appear in the Underground Waterway, on top of the waterfall near the exit to the Courtyard. **Ventus: The Prize Pods appear in The Mine on the right side of the circle. They will appear after you have killed two Monotruckers and a group of Red Hot Chilis. **Aqua: The Prize Pods appear in the Flower Glade. They will be to your immediate far left after entering from the Courtyard. *Enchanted Dominion: Bijou Bean, Rose Honey, Cherryberry, Forest Muffin, Jumbo Almond, and Sky Blue Mousse **Terra: The Prize Pods appear at the Waterside, near the wall of fire, if only four Scrappers appear at the first spawn point. **Ventus: The Prize Pods will appear in the Audience Chamber in the northeast corner. (In the alcove) **Aqua: The Prize Pods appear at the Waterside, in a small corner of the cliff wall near the entrance to the Forest Clearing. *Castle of Dreams: Birthday Cake, Crystal Sugar, Chocolate Valentine, Wedding Cake, and Crystal Soda **Terra: The Prize Pods appear in the Palace Courtyard, in the fountain, after the four Red Hot Chilis there are slain. **Ventus: The Prize Pods appear in the Mousehole, in the area with the spiderweb with cheese on it. The southwest corner of the ground-floor next to a candle. **Aqua: The Prize Pods appear in the Foyer. Walk towards the west area to the side of the stairs and enter through the middle arch. *Radiant Garden: Soy Milk, Nebula Nectar, Moogle Coffee, and Rocket Soda **Terra, Ventus and Aqua: The Prize Pods appear in the Fountain Court, in the alcove beneath the stairs, after the four Blue Sea Salts there are slain. *Disney Town: Prickle Pepper and Toonbasco **Terra: The Prize Pods appear at the Raceway, on the balcony across from the exit to Pete's Rec Room. **Ventus: The Prize Pods appear at the Raceway, on the roof with the exit from Pete's Rec Room, after killing a group of Blue Sea Salts. **Aqua: The Prize Pods appear at the Raceway, towards the registration booth and against the two walls opposite the stairs, after you defeat the four Blue Sea Salts. *Deep Space: Bizarro Bean, Galactic Caramel, Star Syrup, Cream Fluff, Balloon Melon, and Fizzy Tizzy **Terra and Aqua: The Prize Pods appear in the Turo Prison Block, at the far end of the room. **Ventus: The Prize Pods appear in the Durgon Transporter in the northwest corner after killing all the Unversed in the room. *Olympus Coliseum: Nutty Nut, Thundercracker, Cotton Cloudcandy, and Heroic Orange **Terra, Ventus and Aqua: The Prize Pods appear in the Town Near Thebes, at the far left corner, alongside four Red Hot Chilis. *Neverland: Dancin' Lemon, Golden Jam, Whipped Dream, Honeybunch, Rainbow Syrup, and Mermaid Salt **Terra: The Prize Pods appear at the Skull Rock: Entrance, in the left eye socket. **Ventus: The Prize Pods appear in the Mermaid Lagoon on the high cliff with the entrance from Cliff Path. (The one where you enter on a palm tree) **Aqua: The Prize Pods appear at the Indian Camp alongside a Wild Bruiser after a wave of Unversed. *Mirage Arena, Risky Riches: Dancin' Lemon **Terra, Ventus and Aqua: The Prize Pods appear in the third wave of Round Three, on the bottom floor of the arena. *Mirage Arena, Treasure Tussle: Open Sesame **Terra, Ventus and Aqua: The Prize Pods appear in the fourth wave of Round Three. The way to get huge amounts of ingredients off these Pods is simply, have 2 Magnega's, about 5 ~ 6 Thundaga's, when you see them, launch a Magnega and Thundaga them!!. Rinse and Repeat, some ingredients may need more than the others so it's better to go back and find the Pods once more to snags some more ingredients off them Once you get all the ingredients bring them to Disney Town and talk to Huey(the red one), he'll you will have tons of ice creams, these item ice creams are used for quick fast Command Styles in a pinch, however every time you eat one there is a chance to go into ..Frozen Fortune Command Style!!!! Now ohh yes i get to show you the reward for getting all ice creams, whenever a character has finished gathering all the ingredients for each ice cream they get this!!! Sweetstack Now onto the matches at Mirage Arena!!!!!!!...more sidequesting YAH! Land of Departure | <- The Trophy Cabinet | Mirage Arena -> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough